


(it's ok) i wouldn't remember me either

by appjoose



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appjoose/pseuds/appjoose
Summary: dont take this seriously





	(it's ok) i wouldn't remember me either

**Author's Note:**

> laura this is for u

“edward, let’s fuck.” said bella shyly. edward looked into her bright seeing orbs and smiled. he nodded and she started undressing right in front of him. next to them a raccoon was rustling in a bush. it ran past and stole bella’s shirt. 

as edward leaned in to kiss her he smelt the strong scent of garlic smell. hissing he pinched his nose and jumped back like 20 ft.

“what the fuck did you eat bella oh my god”

“we had italian”

“you KNOW vampires hate garlic what the FUCK,. you come into MY home, piss on MY raccoon wife, and then try to FUCK me with a body full of GARLIC?”

“im sorry edward i didn’t reali-”

edward shook his head and sighed, his smooth locks falling into his eyes as he looked down.

“it’s over, bella.”

“but-”

“i just cant be with someone who would betray me for a spicy meat-uh-ball-uh”

red tears fell from bella’s big beautiful seeing balls. she cried for 18482 seconds when suddenly a man with a large hat appeareded and killed her. when edwadd saw who it was, he GASPED.

“doug dimmadome, owner of the dimmsdale dimmadome???????!?!!??;?!?!??!?!?”

“haha, she s unalived now, ddward. goodbye. i must eats a man’sss feces at this moment.” said doug dimmadome as he ascended. edward fell to the ground, sobbing as he clutched bella’s fragile frame.

“bella im so sorryef i didnt menan for this to hapep,n,,n,,, pelas,,e forgivne meee,,,,, i lvo e f you bleS e come back,,,,”

and a chorus of angels descended from the heavens all said “f.”

liek if u cried.


End file.
